My Stuff!
by Ghost501
Summary: Megaman thought Lan had learned his lesson after constantly messing with him with these unscheduled updates. But when the blue navi comes how to find all of his letter songs deleted, it's up to Megaman and Roll to remind his dear brother to stop messing with his stuff. *Part 5 of the Update Arc


Not going to lie, I was really tempted to release this thing in July to celebrate my 1st year on Fanfiction. For those of you, who are just joining me. This story is one of five "Update" Stories. The Update Ark was my first ark started and _The Heck!_ was my first story ever released. But, I decided to cave and release it now. HAPPY APRIL FOOL'S!

* * *

There were some days that Megaman really hated Lan. Not the hate like get out of my life forever; just the normal brother I'm going to kill you hate. Although the two brothers had formed a bond that truly was unbreakable over the years, it didn't mean that things didn't get in the way. Just like now.

The blue navi stared at an empty window prompt in front of him. He was pretty much flabbergasted. On some level, he didn't believe this was real. He wanted to believe that Lan wouldn't do something like this to him. He knew just how important these things were to him. But the more he starred at it, the more the truth had sunk in.

The letter songs were gone.

After the whole Gregar incident, Megaman had gone into writing his beloved letter songs. Over the past year he had come up with a bunch and different variations of it. He even added in the Greek and Roman alphabet for kicks. It was such a great collection; that was until Lan got his hands on it. His brother had deleted a whole year of work. What was worse was the fact that Lan currently wasn't in his room. In fact, Megaman had no idea where the boy was. But he was going to find out.

"Hey, Mega!" Roll said, giving him a hug from behind. Since he was still frustrated at his brother, Megaman's reaction time was delayed. Something that Roll picked up immediately. The pink navi sighed, "What did he do this time?"

Especially since she had become Megaman's girlfriend, she had become the mediator between the two boys (boy and his human navi brother?). Well…maybe more of Megaman's anger control. Lan really couldn't do much to his brother from the real world; but Megaman could do a lot to him. Sometimes, Roll was the only way Lan got through some of their arguments without any mental scars.

"My _brother_ just deleted all of my letter songs," Hub said tightly.

Roll released her blue boyfriend and walked around to face him, "You can't take him back to the library again. It took Mayl five minutes to snap him out of that when you last took him there."

"I still can't believe that he's still afraid of the library. He's the one who stayed after hours and got himself locked in there," Megaman mumbled.

"So let me guess, you want to get back at him?" Roll smiled coyly.

"I'm glad you know me so well," Megaman smirked back, "So got any ideas?"

Roll's green eyes glinted with a sudden mischievousness, "I may have a couple. But a question first, you still have you're old copybot lying around?"

"Yeah, where are you getting at?"

"You'll see…"

* * *

"Lan, hiding in my bathroom isn't going to save you from your brother," Mayl said from her spot on her bed. It was bad enough that her best friend decided to occupy a space in her house to hide from his brother. But why on earth did it have to be her personal bathroom? Now she had to walk all the way downstairs. Saying that Mayl was a little annoyed would have been an understatement.

"You can't make me come out!" Lan yelled back.

Mayl sighed. Why did she have a massive crush on this boy again? As the girl turned her head from her book, she noticed that Roll had just come back from Megaman's. On some level, the red haired girl couldn't help but be jealousy of her navi. She had gotten her crush a heck of a lot faster than Mayl could have ever dreamed. Curse Lan's denseness.

"Hey Mayl," Roll greeted, "Why do you look annoyed?"

"Because my very special best friend has decided to fortify himself within the confines of my bathroom. How's Megaman? Please tell me he's not angry," Mayl loved Lan, she really did. But she was two seconds away from ripping down the door and kicking him out of her house. The boy had locked himself in there for three hours! This was getting ridiculous. Plus, he kept shifting things around in there. Mayl internally groaned as she thought about the work she would need to do to fix her restroom after she got Lan out.

"Nope, he's fine. Well, HE WILL BE! AFTER HE GETS LAN!" Roll shouted as loud as she could. She sent her NetOp a look before the red haired girl could sputter a response. More shuffling from the bathroom sounded. What was Lan doing? Building a fort?

"What the heck do you think you doing? I'm trying to get him out, not keep him in there forever," Mayl hissed.

"Look, Mega and I are planning something to get back at Lan, but we need some time to set up. Oh by the way, can I borrow that one dress that you only wore once?"

"What could you possibly need a dress for?"

"You'll see. Could you bring that over to Lan's house? Oh and bring a screwdriver."

"Roll, what the heck are you planning?"

"You'll just have to wait to find out."

* * *

"Mom?" Lan said as he gently opened the door. After he managed to climb out of his fort (which he hadn't named surprisingly), the brunette realized that Mayl had gone. He assumed that she had gotten fed up with him and abandoned him to go to Yai's. However, there was one more reason for leaving the fort. He was starving! He was going to miss dinner at this rate and angry Hub or not angry Hub, he was going to get food.

Surprisingly, when he entered his house, his mom wasn't there. The boy looked around the house and realized that she must have left. He gulped as the facts hit him. His mother would have sent him an email since he was never far from his PET. His PET was in his room. Where Hub was. Lan steeled himself as he approached his room. The door was open and the room was dark, more than likely his mother must have turned off the lights or Hub was trying to spook him.

However, as he stepped into the room, the door slammed behind him and locked? Lan twisted the knob a couple of times before realizing that his door handle had been turned inside out. Someone had locked him in from the outside! Lan turned around slowly as he heard the desk light click on. He actually felt his hair stand on end as he saw a blonde haired girl in a dark pink dress sitting on his desk. He soon realized that the girl was none other than Roll! An update had come out for custom navis allowing their helmets to be taken off and their hair to "reformat" upon doing so.

Roll's hair only went down to the middle of her back; but her green eyes seemed to pierce though Lan, "You have company my dear." She said, looking at Lan like this was his last meeting.

The chair turned around and Hub, in a dark black suit with a white dress shirt, sat right before him. Lan's mind was stopping. His brother looked like one of those boss who you knew was going to kill you with just his stare, "Hello brother." Hub greeted, his connected fingertips in front of him.

"H-h-hi. Hub. Look about those letter songs. I didn't mean to delete them. I just needed a tad bit more memory space and I didn't think you wanted them anymore." Lan stammered out. Where was his mother when he needed her?

"Yes, my life's work. You destroyed it. And, due to our little mishap with the PET 7.0, I know that you didn't make a backup," Hub took a big breath, "You know what happens to people you destroy other people's life's work?"

"They go to the library for a month?" Lan gulped.

"Oh no, I've overused that punishment. No, this one will be much more severe. Get him John," Hub smirked as something jumped from the ground and tackled Lan.

"No! NO! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'll never delete you're stuff again without asking! Have mercy!" Lan screamed as he was attacked by a jumping something. He couldn't make it out in the light. Soon, either due to fear or just not understanding his situation, Lan passed out. Soon the jumping object stopped and the two navis busted out laughing. Roll walked over and flicked on a light, revealing that the attacker was none other than John the Mettuar.

"Good work John!" Roll said, giving her summoned virus and huge hug.

"I have to admit, Roll, making a Godfather like scene was perfect," Megaman smirked, giving her a small kiss on her check. Roll blushed madly, something that only made her look cuter in Megaman's eyes.

"Yeah, well let's not forget our other assistant. Mayl! You can unlock the door now!" Roll called.

"Wow, how much of a number did you two do on him?" Mayl asked as she stepped over the knocked out boy. Her cheeks were slightly wet.

"Maybe a Rank 10. Possible an S. Depends on whose talking. Hey were you crying?" Megaman said, noticing Mayl's cheeks.

"Oh, I was laughing; I heard you guys from behind the door. Some part of me believes he probably peed himself, which he shouldn't have since he's been in my bathroom the whole time," Mayl grumbled before turning back to the navi couple, "Well, this was fun and all, but I've got to redecorate my bathroom. You coming Roll?"

"Maybe, I'll wait for Lan to wake up," Roll suggested looking at Hub.

The blue navi shook his head, "Head back home. I'll take care of my brother," Megaman smiled, "Thanks to both of you. I've really got to find a different way of dealing with Lan when it comes to this stuff."

"Or you can just ask me and we can play dress up again," Roll giggled before kissing Megaman quickly and jacking out of the copybot, the mettuar disappearing with her. Mayl took her dress and left a few minutes later.

Megaman lifted the boy off the ground and placed him in his bed. _'Now, can you please stop messing with my stuff?'_ he thought as he too jacked out and started looking through the rest of files to make sure nothing else had randomly gone missing.

* * *

If anyone was wondering why the mettuar was named John, then go read the behind the scenes conversations between Gavzilla and I in DN1.


End file.
